The Marketplace
The Marketplace is a small shop near Black Bear and the ticket tent added in the Shopping Update. There are 3 items chosen at random every hour to be put for sale for honey. Items include treats, royal jelly, crafting ingredients, magic beans, field dice, micro-converters, and rarely eggs and specific bee jelly. Honey cost depends on the item, but for items you can already purchase with honey are cheaper (For example, royal jelly might costs 500,000 honey instead of 1,000,000 honey). You can only buy 1 of each item, however they may come in groups (For example, you could buy 50 strawberries at once but you won't be able to buy anything from that slot until The Marketplace is restocked). The restock time for The Marketplace is global, meaning it's the same for all servers. When The Marketplace is restocked, a message is sent out by the server saying: �� The Marketplace has been restocked! �� Accessories New Items Item Cost Description Location Gifted bomber belt bag Gifted Bomber Belt Bag (Picture by: ViciousBeeV) 200,000,000 honey, 200 oil, 150 glue, 5 silver eggs, 30 gifted shards A blast-tastic belt bag ready to blow up anything in your way. +30% container space +150 conversion amount +50% goo from bombs +100% bomb pollen +3% critical chance Passive Ability: Bomb Barrage; Every 25th bomb token unleashes 3 giant bombs which collect and double all pollen from a 21 tile radius. White HQ Gifted rascal guard Gifted Rascal Guard (Picture by: ViciousBeeV) 100,000,000 honey, 50 red extracts, 25 oil, 10 gifted shards A red guard made by a Gifted Rascal Bee, who knows what powers it holds. Left Shoulder +150,000 container space +40% red pollen +10% defense +10% critical chance +1 red bee attack power White HQ Gifted bumble guard Gifted Bumble Guard (Picture by: ViciousBeeV 100,000,000 honey, 50 blue extracts, 25 enzymes, 10 gifted shards A blue guard made by a Gifted Bumble Bee, who knows what powers it holds. Right Shoulder +150,000 container space +40% blue pollen +10% defense +75% critical power +1 blue bee attack power White HQ Photons masks Photon Mask (Picture by: ViciousBeeV) 5,000,000,000 honey, 250 enzymes, 250 oil, 250 glitter, 100 Photon Shards A holy mask blessed with magical powers by Photon Bee. +40% pollen from bees +30% defense +13% bee ability rate +100% pollen from beamstorm +30% pollen from tools +50 conversion amount Passive Ability: Beam Trail; Whenever walking on a flower, there is a 5% chance of a beam coming down from the sky. If Photon Bee is gifted, instantly convert all pollen from the beam. White HQ Gummy dipper Gummy Dipper (Picture by: Amazingamer360) 10,000,000,000 honey This dipper was experimented on by Gummy Bear, leaving it covered in goo. Collects 3 pollen from a radius of 49 flowers, increasing pollen from white flowers by 50%, and increasing goo collected by 100%. Every 10th scoops summons a pillar of goo that collects massive goo and leaves goo on the flowers it hit. Gummy Bear's Lair Gummy belt bag Gummy Belt Bag (Picture by: J-Gamer9314) 2,500,000,000 honey, 200 glue, 75 enzymes, 75 oil, 50 glitter This gooey belt bag was forged by only the best gummy supporters. +35% capacity +200 conversion amount +25% goo from bombs +25% goo +4% critical chance +2 colorless bee attack Passive Ability: Gummy Overdose: Spawns a ring of 9 gummy bee ability tokens (6 are gumdrop barrage and 3 are glob) (does not help activate gummy morph passive) around every player in the server. Gummy Bear's Lair Vicious guard Vicious Guard (Picture by: Me) 1,000,000,000 honey, 200 blue extracts, 250 stingers, 100 enzymes, 100 vicious shards A scary and sharp guard made by the scariest and sharpest bee, Vicious Bee. Right Shoulder +300,000 container space +60% blue pollen +15% blue bomb pollen +6 blue bee attack power +10% defense +120% critical power Passive Ability: Ultra Rage; Every 15th rage token will grant all of your bees x2 attack power for 30 seconds. Ace Shop Festive guard Festive Guard (Picture by: Me) 1,000,000,000 honey, 200 red extracts, 100 glitter, 100 oil, 100 festive shards A guard made by the magical gift-giving bee, Festive Bee. Left Shoulder +300,000 container space +60% red pollen +15% red bomb pollen x2 treats from tokens +10% defense +12% critical chance Passive Ability: Treat storm: Every 15th treat token, (treat tokens from treat storm and sprouts do not count), summons a treat storm in the field you're in, where treat tokens that correspond to the field you're in are summoned (basically a sprout), the treat storm ends after 15 seconds. Ace Shop Credit: GumdropTheGummyBee